Houshutsu
by YaoiRocks
Summary: He knew that Itachi didn’t love him, and he didn’t love the Uchiha. It was more like as if Itachi wanted to show him what it really was like before his life ended. He wanted to thank Itachi for that [Yaoi, Itanaru, cutting, lemon, rape]


Gah… I hate it when a story idea gets into your head and it never goes away?? But luckily (for you and for me), this is a one-shot idea. No sequels planned or will be written.

Warning: Yaoi, lemon, rape, self abuse-cutting, hint of main character death.

Pairing: Itanaru.

--------------------xx--------------------

Houshutsu

Naruto stared blankly at the gray ceiling of his apartment, not really seeing the cracked surface. He then slowly sat up and looked at the clock, giving a sigh when he saw that it was time to get up. He didn't feel like it…he really didn't. He just wished that he could just go and dig a hole and hide there for eternity. He slowly slid out of bed and went into the bathroom, going into the shower. He turned the shower on and washed himself quickly. He hated looking at his body. He hated everything about him. On a whim, he stared down at his arms, giving an uncaring sigh. He lightly traced the pale scars on his arms, biting his lower lip slightly. He didn't feel all that guilty of actually cutting his own flesh, but he felt guilty for lying to everybody who cared; and that only included Tsunade-obaachan, Iruka-sensei and Ero-sennin. No one else cared at all.

Even then, although they were close to him, they never noticed how much he was in pain. Sometimes Naruto wondered if they truly cared as well.

He snapped himself out of his thoughts and went into the bedroom. He got dressed, making sure to hide all the scars that covered his arms so that no one could see them. He went into the kitchen and stared at the fridge before shaking his head and giving a sigh. He didn't feel hungry. He hadn't eaten in the last two weeks. Not because he didn't feel hungry, in fact he was starving, but he didn't feel like eating. Like when you're really tired and you can't find the energy to eat? Something like that. He knew he should eat something and soon. He was loosing weight since he had a fast metabolism, so he was prone to loosing weight easily and gaining it back was hard.

He walked out of the door, careful to lock it behind him as he went and made his way down the meeting place of his team. He hated it. It was so straining to uphold the mask he had built over the years, the perfect mask that no-one could see through. He was a perfect actor. He, in reality, hated Sakura. She was so loud and annoying. God he hated her. And lately he had hated Sasuke. Why? Simple. Sasuke had tried to kill him. He could never forgive that, not even after two years. He had stopped the idiot from running off to the sick paedophile and brought him back to Konoha, even though he had to break both of his legs and one of his arms to do so. The Uchiha was welcomed back with open arms and was only minimally punished for his attempt at treason. They made sure that he stayed in the village.

Though in bringing Sasuke back, he only succeeded in the village hating him more for hurting their precious Uchiha. What was so special about him anyway? Yeah sure, he had the Sharingan and was a genius, but was he really that great? He was so aloof and arrogant and Naruto loathed people like that. He hated seeing the two every day. He didn't mind Kakashi, but the bastard didn't really pay attention to him. He gave some to Sakura and most to Sasuke. Why? "Because Sasuke is just like Kakashi." Note the sarcasm? What a pathetic excuse! Ah well, he had two sannin training him. Jiraiya was teaching him ninjutsu and the like while Tsunade was schooling him in the arts of medical jutsus since he was interested in that sort of thing. He had even helped the woman a couple of times at the hospital.

He looked back up when he spotted the figures of his two team-mates already on the bridge. He put the fake smile on his face and approached the two, greeting them loudly. They glanced at him before turning their attention elsewhere. For Sasuke it was staring off into the distance and for Sakura, it was bothering Sasuke to go on a date with her. Fat chance.

Naruto mentally sighed and sat down on the bridge, giving a yawn. He looked down at the stream at his reflection. He was, he noticed, extremely pale. And his face was slightly thinner then when he last checked, evidence to the amount of weight he had lost.

He gave a negligent shrug of his shoulders and then looked at the wood of the bridge beam, looking with great interest at the curves and the groves of the wood grain, seemingly to loose himself in them

He then looked up when a shadow fell on him. He blinked when he saw Kakashi perched on the railing above him. Using his mask, he jumped up and started to shout about how their sensei was late. When he was done, Kakashi didn't, as they expected, give them some sort of excuse, instead he said,

"Naruto, you look pale. Are you feeling well?"

Naruto frowned slightly and then smiled widely,

"Nah! I'm just fine Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi looked at him closely before turning to the other two,

"Okay, let's get training shall we?"

--------------------xx--------------------

Later, after the day had finished, Naruto walked slowly around the village of Konoha, lost in his thoughts. Again, Kakashi had ignored him for the better part of the lesson, so the blonde spent most of the time sitting out of the way. And now he was just wondering around aimlessly. He stopped, placing a hand on the wall beside him. He felt faint due to the lack of energy he had. Dammit. He must eat something before he really did faint. Unfortunately, he didn't have any money since what was left of his money for the rest of the month had been stolen when he was out once. Luckily, all his bills had already been paid, so he wasn't about to be kicked out any time soon. So even if he wanted to eat, he couldn't. He gave a sigh and continued on his way. He was planning on going back home since he had nothing to do.

"Naruto?"

The blonde blinked and looked at the source of that voice and smiled, once again a fake, at Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei! What are you doing here?"

The chuunin looked down at him and frowned,

"Naruto, you look pale. Are you alright, have you been eating?"

Naruto blinked and looked up at the man. He gave a small shrug and said,

"Nothing today." He said, half truthfully. The chuunin's frown deepened and he grabbed the blonde by the arm, ignoring the small protest. Naruto hated being touched, it felt so uncomfortable. And there was a reason for that as well.

The brown haired teacher took the blonde to Ichiraku ramen bar. He put Naruto on the stall and sat himself before ordering a couple of bowls of ramen. When the bowls were placed in front of them, the blonde stared at it for a moment before taking in a mouthful.

For the sake of his mask, he ate about ten bowls. He felt like as if he was going to throw up at any given moment, he had eaten too much. He was so hungry he felt sick and he felt like throwing up what he had just eaten as his stomach couldn't take it. He felt really uncomfortable now. He didn't want the food inside of him. He had finally shaken the chuunin off of him and he immediately went home, trying to control his stomach. He finally reached his destination and fumbled to unlock the door. He stumbled inside, closing the door behind him. He ran to the bathroom and heaved slightly, the food in his bloated stomach threatening to come up. He heaved again, but it was not coming up. He gave a growl.

Then, having an idea, he stuck two of his fingers down his throat, heaving once again and this time in succeeding in throwing up the pre-digested food. He did this about four times until only stomach acid and bile came up. He coughed a couple of times before whipping his mouth and flushing the toilet. He went into the kitchen and had a drink of water, trying to wash away the burning sensation in his throat.

He then went into his bedroom and sat on the bed, his knees drawn up to his chest and he gripped his hair tightly in his fists, rocking slightly in an agitated manner. He now felt guilty for wasting Iruka's time and money, but he couldn't help it. It felt so…weird having food inside of him. He gave a small sob. He hated life and he hated himself for being alive. Why was he alive? He was, after all, a demon. There came a slight grumbling from his gut and a harsh voice whispered in his mind,

**Why don't you kill them all then? It would make it easier. Just give me a little time…**

_NO! Shut the fuck up! Go away and leave me alone! _

**Fine, if that is what you want, but stop this. It's stupid. Are you so pathetic that you have to starve yourself and cut yourself to pieces?**

_Yes… It makes me feel better… makes me feel alive…_

**What if you get caught?**

_I don't know. If they did, I would kill myself, so you better help me hide it demon!_

**Fine, as you wish. But it is only a matter of time. I am only doing this to prevent you killing yourself and me. Understand?**

_Yes…_

**Good.**

There was silence in the room and then the blonde gave a tired sigh. He then reached under his bed and pulled out a small wooden box. With slightly trembling hands, he opened it to reveal the contents. It was a kunai, with a scratch that ran down its middle, along with several rolls of bandages. The kunai was old and had a few nicks and dents in it as well as having a few stains of blood engraved in it. It wasn't surprising since Naruto had had this kunai from when he was seven, the time he had started cutting himself as a way to feel better. He picked up the old thing and stared at it for a little while, thinking how beautiful the object looked in the meagre light that streamed though the thin curtains.

He then shook himself out of his baggy jacket and looked down at his scared arms. He then bit his lip, lowering the kunai to his flesh. He closed his eyes and gasped slightly as the sharp point ran over his arm, making a deep long gash that ran from his inner elbow and curved slightly to the right so that the end was near the wrist, but on the side of the arm. Oh, that felt so good. He opened his eyes, feeling himself go numb as he watched the blood flow from the wound he had just made. All his pain, anger, self loathing and disappointments seemed to flow out of his body along with the blood. He realised that the blood looked so beautiful. It was like a river, washing away everything bad about him. He loved that river; it was the only thing that helped him.

He let the blood flow for a minute before getting up and walking into the bathroom. He ran his arm under the cold tap for a few moments before going back into the bedroom. Still in a numbed sort of state, he wrapped the wound in a bandage and cleaned the kunai, putting it back in its special home in its box under the bed. He then settled himself under the covers and fell asleep.

--------------------xx--------------------

The next morning, he had trouble getting up. Damn, he had no energy whatsoever. He got out of bed and got dressed, not being in the mood for a wash. He unwrapped the bandage on his arm and stared at the new scar. Kyuubi always healed it to the point of it being a scar. Naruto hated that. Either he healed it completely or just left them alone. He preferred the latter. He then drank some orange juice that was in the small fridge, since that was the only thing in there, and looked at the clock, wrinkling his nose. He was supposed to stay with his team for the morning and then report to Tsunade for some training. He wished he could just go to the old woman in the first place. He hated spending time with the others. It was to straining.

He slowly made his way to the bridge and sighed when he saw that everyone was already there, including Kakashi. This was a surprise. They turned towards him and Sakura narrowed her green eyes at him.

"Why are you so late?"

Naruto blinked at her, cocking his head to the side,

"I woke up late."

Kakashi looked up from his book to the blonde and frowned.

"Are you sure you're not feeling well, Naruto? You look even more pale then you did yesterday."

To Naruto, the concern in the Jounin's voice sounded so fake. He smiled widely and said,

"I'm fine, really!"

As soon as he said that, however, he felt dizzy and light-headed. Kakashi narrowed his visible eye and appeared behind the blonde, catching him as his body gave way. He gently lowered the listless teen to the ground and looked him over.

"Hmm, maybe we should take him to the hospital…" He said. Sasuke and Sakura ignored him, only sparing the ill blonde a glance, their eyes uncaring. The white haired male gave a sigh and picked the surprisingly light blonde up, teleporting away to the hospital. As he knew, the Hokage was most likely already there as she taught Naruto some things. He walked into the hospital and went to the woman at the desk, who looked up at him, frowning when she caught sight of the blonde,

"What is it?" She asked; disgust evident in her voice as she glared at Naruto. Kakashi suppressed the urge to sigh.

"Where is Tsunade-sama?"

"In her office down that corridor. She's busy at the moment, so I wouldn't bother her!"

"Ah well, she will live with it." He said before he made his way to the Hokage's little office in the hospital, ignoring the indignant shouts of the woman at the desk. He approached the door and frowned. How one earth was he supposed to open the door with the light blonde in his arms?

"Tsunade-sama! Can you open the door for me?" He called, hoping to catch the woman's attention. He heard grumbling from the other side of the door before it was thrown open by an angry Hokage,

"What do you want I was-" She stopped when she spotted the sleeping teen in the Jounin's arms.

"He fainted when he turned up at the bridge. He didn't look to good yesterday either." He said, moving his way into the room. The woman motioned for the man to set the blonde on the bed on the other side of the room.

"Can you also take his clothes off so can check him over? Just leave his undergarments on."

Kakashi gently put the blonde on the bed and removed the jacket and Naruto's top. He then stopped, staring. He could clearly see the blonde's ribs. He stood there, counting them. Damn he was skinny!

"Why have you stopped?" Tsunade asked, coming to stand beside the Jounin. Her eyes went wide as she saw how thin the blonde was.

"No wonder he fainted! When was the last time he ate?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen him eat in over a month now."

She frowned and then removed the blonde's trousers as well, clicking her tongue when she saw the protruding hip bones.

"I'm keeping him here until I'm satisfied that he's gained enough weight." She said. Neither of them noticed the genjutsu preventing them from seeing the scars on the teen's arms.

--------------------xx--------------------

Naruto slowly woke up, frowning when he found himself covered with soft sheets. He was also only wearing boxers. He sat up and looked about, blinking when he realised where he was. Why was he in Tsunade's office at the hospital? Just then, the door opened to reveal the busty woman. She also had a tray of food with her. She came up to him and placed it on his lap.

"Eat! You're going to stay here until I find that you've gain enough weight, you're as thin as a stick! When was the last time you ate?"

Naruto blinked at her and then shrugged,

"Yesterday. Iruka-sensei bought me some ramen."

She frowned and muttered,

"I had Kakashi have a look at your kitchen and the only thing he found was some orange juice, why?"

Naruto stayed silent for a little bit, not sure about what to say.

**Just tell her you have no more money, it was stolen, remember? It's still the truth and it will keep them from finding the whole truth.**

"I can't buy any food."

"Why not?"

"I don't have any money. It was stolen two weeks ago."

Tsunade looked angry,

"Why didn't you tell me!?"

"I-I didn't want any trouble." He said, backing off a little bit.

Tsunade seemed to calm down when she realised that she had scared the teen a little bit.

"Sorry Naruto, I'm just angry. So you haven't had anything to eat for about two weeks, right?"

"Something like that, but I'm fine, really!"

"Ha! I took a blood test and your blood sugar levels are next to none! Eat what's been given to you, now! If you don't, you stand a chance of dying!"

Naruto looked at the plate and his stomach churned at the sight of food.

"I don't feel hungry." He mumbled. Tsunade's eyes flashed.

"I would eat it if I were you. We could always feed you forcefully, you know."

Naruto gulped and picked up some of the food, eating it slowly. He made it through the whole meal with great difficulty, especially with Tsunade watching him. When he was done, he put the plate aside, trying to control his stomach. Tsunade nodded, seemingly satisfied. She picked the plate up and walked out. When he was sure that she was at a suitable distance, he jumped out of bed and looked about, trying to find a toilet or something! He ran though a door on the other side of the room and sighed in relief when it was a toilet of some kind. He went to the toilet and bent over it, throwing up what he had just eaten. When he was done, he took a few shuddering breaths. Damn! He wasn't used to eating! His body just didn't like it!

He jumped in shock when he felt a gentle hand on his back. He looked up at Tsunade, who was looking at him sadly,

"I guess you haven't had food for so long, your body's rejecting it."

She took him by the arm and led him back to the bed, laying him back down. He was so tired and could feel himself dropping off to sleep.

X- START DREAM-X

"No, NO! P-please st-stop!" a small quivering voice of a seven year old boy shouted, trying to claw and bite at the arms and hands that gripped his small body tightly.

"Ha! Shut up, you filthy demon! You deserve this you little piece of shit; you've no use for anything else!" A deep masculine voice snarled. He man drew out a knife and grinned nastily at the trembling wide eyed blonde boy in the grasp of three other men. He took in the fear in the child's bright blue eyes, making him feel triumphant in placing that fear in the demons heart. He slowly brought the knife down and cut off the boys clothes, leaving him naked in front of them. The boy trembled even more,

"W-what are you d-doing!?" He asked, his voice high pitched due to his fear.

The man narrowed his eyes and slapped the boy harshly across one of the whiskered cheeks.

"Shut up, you whore. We'll do whatever we like to you, understand?"

The man flipped the boy over and he and his friends tied the blonde's wrists together and tied them to the bed, so that he could not escape. The blonde squirmed, trying to break free, but only succeeded in making his wrists sore and slightly bloody.

The man's three friends grinned at him as he stripped out of his trousers.

"Now, let's see how good a fuck the little demon is, ne?"

The three men laughed as they ran their hands over the boy, touching him in intimate places, ignoring the pleas for them to stop. The first man grabbed hold of the boy's tiny hips, and not even bothering to prepare or warn the boy, he shoved himself into the helpless body, grinning at the screams of fear and pain.

"H-holy shit he's tight." He groaned, shoving himself further into the tiny screaming blonde. He didn't bother to let the tiny blonde get used to the intrusion as he began to thrust in and out of the boy, moaning at the tightness of the small boy. He tightened his grip on tan hips, his nails digging into the flesh, drawing blood as he increased the speed of his frantic trusts. Naruto screamed as he felt each thrust tearing him on the inside, ripping him in half. It was so painful. He didn't think he would be able to take it anymore.

The man violating him suddenly gave a loud groan, shoving as deep as he could before releasing his burning seed into the bleeding blonde. He pulled out and grinned when he saw the blood as well as his seed running down the crying boy's thighs.

"You really are a little whore, but at least you're a good fuck!"

Naruto continued to cry as he was raped again and again by these four men, and tonight was only the first time it would happen.

X-END DREAM-X

Naruto shot out of bed, trembling violently, his eyes wide as he breathed in deep, trying to calm himself. He wiped the cold sweat from his forehead, his breathing becoming a little more even. God, how he hated that dream! That memory was so painful and made him want to slash his whole body. He was dirty, filthy. No-one should even look at him. He was nothing. A little whore. He whimpered as his hands fumbled in the dark. He needed something sharp and he needed it now. He then blinked when he felt a little stab of pain in his wrist. He looked at his wrist and realised that he had an IV drip attached to himself. But that didn't solve the problem.

He then stopped when he heard footsteps coming in his direction. The door opened and Tsunade stepped in, a frown on her face,

"Are you alright Naruto?"

"Y-yeah, I just had a bad dream is all."

She came up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder, scowling when he flinched away. There was silence in the room for a little while and then Naruto said quietly,

"I'm fine now. I want to go back to sleep."

Tsunade looked closely at the blonde before giving a sigh and walking out. Naruto watched as she disappeared. He then looked about. He wanted something sharp; no…he _needed_ something sharp. But he didn't find anything, and he curled up on the bed, clutching his head in his hands. Dammit! He couldn't find relief in here! Not when he was locked up in this room! He should have been more careful. His head snapped up when the door opened up again.

Tsunade walked over to him and handed him a glass of water and a pill. He looked suspiciously at the pill.

"What is that?"

"A sleeping pill. It will also stop you from having dreams."

Naruto frowned slightly. He didn't need to sleep, he needed to cut himself! But nevertheless he took the pill and used a gulp of water to swallow the pill. He then drank the rest of the water and handed the glass back to the old woman, feeling his eyelids shut as the drug took its affect. He was aware of Tsunade laying him down and covering him with the blanket before she walked out of the room. He closed his eyes and fell deeply asleep.

--------------------xx--------------------

The blonde was roused when he heard soft voices in the room and he felt a soft nuzzling to his face. He opened his eyes and blinked when he saw Akamaru sitting on the bed beside him. He sat up, making the dog whine slightly and looked about.

"Naruto! How are you? We heard you were in hospital and decided to pay you a visit!" Came the rather loud voice of Kiba. Naruto stared blankly at the other teen for a little bit before snorting with laughter,

"I'm fine really! But Obaa-chan wants me to stay here!"

Akamaru gave a small bark and Kiba nodded,

"Yeah, I agree with Akamaru, you look really skinny! Don't you eat much?"

Naruto cocked his head to the side, but decided not to answer the question. Instead, his blue eyes wondered to Shino and Hinata. Shino was just standing quietly at the end of the bed while Hinata was stood by the table, which had a flower on it. He really wanted to be left alone.

He gave a yawn and settled himself so that his back was against the wall, making sure that the IV drip was not in his way. There was an awkward silence in the room as no-one seemed to want to talk. Naruto stretched his legs, trying to loosen his stiff muscles.

He didn't want them to be here. It wasn't as if he was having enough trouble as it was. He was itching to cut his flesh, to do something! Absently, he scratched at the skin on his arm, not paying attention to the fact that he was making himself bleed.

"Oi! Naruto! You're bleeding!" Kiba said, pointing at the said arm. Naruto blinked and looked down at the wound on his arm, scowling. Dammit, it wasn't enough!

He removed his nail, so that they wouldn't get suspicious and looked at the wound critically. He then looked up and said,

"There are some bandages in the cupboard over there; can you get me some please?"

Hinata went over to the said cupboard and got out one of the boxes; she then went up to Naruto and handed it to him.

"Thanks Hinata!" He said before putting a small plaster on the wound. Kiba looked at him, confused,

"How did you know that there were medical things in that cupboard?"

"Because Tsunade-obaachan is teaching me medical jutsus so I spend a lot of time in here."

"Oh…"

Naruto grinned at the dog boy as he scratched Akamaru's ears. There was silence once again, broken when Tsunade walked into the room,

"Come on, out now. I want to speak to Naruto."

The three gave their farewells and left the room. Tsunade gave a sigh and asked,

"Are you sure you're alright?"

Naruto felt slightly frustrated,

"Yes, I'm sure I'm fine!" He said, letting his frustration colour his voice. Tsunade shook her head,

"You really are a handful aren't you?" Naruto gave a shrug and said,

"No-ones perfect…"

Tsunade laughed at that and asked,

"Do you want scrolls and the like to read from when you don't have visitors?"

Yeah, right…who would want to see him?

"Yeah, sure! I'd love to!"

"Good, though I advise you to stay in this room since there are some staff that do not take kindly to your presence, understand?"

Naruto gave a small nod. Not that he wanted to see other people anyway. Tsunade gave a small nod,

"Good. I think we should at least get you so eat small things at regular intervals."

Naruto nodded and Tsunade smiled,

"Good!"

The woman walked out of the room again, leaving the blonde alone again. He gave a sigh and brought his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them, placing his chin in the top of his knees. He hoped that he didn't have to stay here long…

--------------------xx--------------------

Itachi watched over the village of Konoha, narrowing his eyes slightly. He was here for one simple reason, the nine tailed jinchuuriki. Kisame was off on another mission and the Leader thought that Itachi would be able to capture the blonde by himself when he least expected it. He made his way into the village without being noticed. Stupid fools. He made his way around the village and found himself at him targets home. He opened one of the windows and snuck inside the tiny apartment.

He looked about the place, frowning slightly. There were cracks in the wall and the air was chilly. Evidently the apartment's heating was not in working order.

He went into the kitchen area and opened one of the cupboards, raising an eyebrow when he found nothing. He then looked in the other few cupboards, but they were like the first; empty.

He opened the fridge, idly picking up the almost empty cartoon of orange juice. It was the only item in there. Didn't Naruto eat?

He made his way into the bedroom and looked about. Nothing but a small bed with thin blankets as well as a small table that had some pieces of paper as well as some worn looking pens and pencils on it. He moved to the other door and peered inside. It was a small bathroom. The shower was barely usable, but the toilet seemed to be in a usable condition. He withdrew from the room and looked back at the bedroom. His eyes then trailed to something under the bed. There was a small wooden box.

Curious, he bent and picked the box up; opening it to see what was inside. He frowned when he found an old Kunai and some bandages. What did the boy use the kunai for?

He looked at the floor and narrowed his eyes when he saw small blood stains. He placed the kunai back in its place and put the box back. Now to find his target.

He exited the apartment, erasing all evidence of his presence and wondered around the village, trying to find some hint as to the blonde's whereabouts. He didn't find anything until he passed a small group of teens talking. He recognised them as Naruto's friends. They were in fact talking about the blonde at this moment.

"Hey, have you guys seen Naruto yet? He's in the hospital." Asked one boisterous teen with a large white dog at his side. A spandex wearing shinobi looked at the other with interest,

"Naruto-kun is in hospital? Why?"

"Tsunade-sama said that because he lives alone, he doesn't eat as he should do, so he's suffering from severe malnutrition. I've never noticed before how thin he was until today."

"Where is he? We should go visit him tomorrow!" A brown haired female said, turning hr brown eyes to the dog boy.

"In Tsunade-sama's office in the hospital."

"Ah…that bad, ne?"

"Hmm, must be if he's under her personal watch."

Itachi narrowed his eyes and retreated from the scene. That would explain the empty cupboards, but did the blonde really starve himself?

He made his way over to the hospital and waited until the cover of darkness to make his move. He knew where the woman's office was, so it was easy for him and there were only a few doctors and nurses on the night watch. He made his way into the blonde's room to find the teen asleep. Itachi closed the door and approached the bed. He was indeed, very skinny, he noticed. He watched the blonde for a few moments, frowning slightly. Naruto was whimpering softly in his sleep. Itachi leaned forwards to catch the mumbled words of the youth,

"N-no! st-stop it!"

Itachi frowned. What kind of dream was he having?

"St-stop it, it h-hurts!"

Itachi narrowed his eyes. The blonde was tossing, his face contorted in pain as he took in quick panicked breathes.

The Uchiha stood still, watching the teen toss and turned, mumbling fear filled phrases. His frown deepened. He had never seen the blonde so panicked before. He must really be having a terrible dream to make him like this.

He then noticed that the jinchuuriki was waking up. Quickly, he moved out of the window before the blonde could see him and raise the alarm. He watched as the blonde sat up in bed, gripping his hair and tugging it violently. This went on for a few minutes before the blonde looked up, looking about the room as if trying to find something. The teen leaned on his knees and Itachi could see the younger male's desperate expression. Naruto then started to chew on his hand, drawing blood as the sharp canines pierced the skin. The blonde looked at the blood and he seemed to calm down somewhat.

Itachi watched as the blonde got out of bed and go over to one of the cupboards, reaching inside to get out some plaster, placing atop the wound. Naruto then went back to the bed, settling down again as he fell asleep.

The Uchiha stayed glued to the spot, frowning at what he had just seen. It seemed that the sight of his own blood calmed him down. But did that mean… no, Naruto was one of the bubbliest people Itachi had come across. But then again, Naruto was not what he seemed. Perhaps there was another side to the blonde that no-one saw…until now. He narrowed his eyes. He wanted to look into this further. Maybe he would find out the truth behind the mask of Uzumaki Naruto.

--------------------xx--------------------

Naruto had spent a few weeks in the hospital, and he was _bored!_ Though with Tsunade's expect care, he was now at a suitable weight. It had been hard at first since he had to eat small things and work his way up, but he had eventually gained enough weight to be let out.

"Okay, Naruto, I think you're ready to go now. Just remember to eat something! I'm not going to have you back in here! You have some money now, so go and buy something to eat and for god's sake if you have that stolen off you, come to me!"

Naruto barely listened to Tsunade's lecture and nodded absently. He just wanted to get out of here. He felt stressed and the nightmares at night were starting to take their toll on him. He really needed relief, but was unable to find any in the hospital. He felt as if he was going to have a mental breakdown. He wanted to get home and find his kunai. Unfortunately, Iruka took him to Ichiraku to eat ramen. Though this time, he only ate five bowls. He had shaken the man off with the excuse that he was tired and all he wanted to do was sleep. Reluctantly, Iruka let the blonde go, promising to take him out the next day.

Naruto went back to his house and stumbled inside, clutching at his head in one hand, his breathing slightly laboured. He shut and locked the door, quickly going into the bedroom. He was unaware of the dark figure standing in the kitchen, watching him with blood red eyes.

He reached the bed and with shaking hands, he grabbed the box and opened it out, taking out his precious kunai, the key to the cleansing river that he longed for. He stripped out of his jacket and top, also removing his trousers. He immediately, without thought, brought the knife down, slicing deeply though his thigh, watching as blood gushed out of the wound and onto the floor. His trembling eased a little bit…but it wasn't enough. He continued to place cuts and gashes all over his small body, seeking relief. After a little time, he stopped, gasping for air. He felt numb, oh so numb. He felt much better as he felt all the stress that had built up over the weeks flow out of his body. It was like a drug. Addicting and constantly telling him to do more. It was disgusting and yet he couldn't help it.

He dropped the kunai with a clunk and looked down at his bleeding body. He lifted his hands to look at them, only to find them covered in blood. His blood. With a strangulated sob, he ran his hands though his hair, turning his bright blonde hair a red colour. His hands gripped the hair tightly, trying to yank it out. His body shook with his guilt filled sobs. He couldn't take it anymore. He just wanted to die.

His eyes widened when he felt two strong hands grip his wrists, gently prying them away from his hair. He gulped as he looked up into the ebony eyes of Itachi. There was silence for a while, save for Naruto's laboured breathing, and then Itachi asked in a low voice,

"Why do you do this, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto took deep breathes, trying to calm down, but he couldn't help the fear that gathered in the pit of his stomach. He didn't answer.

"Naruto-kun…"

Naruto looked up into his eyes, tears flowing down his whiskered cheeks, his body trembling violently. Eventually, he said in said in a chocked voice,

"I-it's the only way…"

"Way for what?"

"T-to know that I'm alive…that I'm human."

There was silence from the older male and then he asked,

"When did it start?"

"W-when I was seven." Naruto didn't know why he was telling Itachi, but he was. And he didn't really care that Itachi was the enemy. All he cared for was the fact that the Uchiha was listening to him and seemed to care.

"What happened?"

"T-they just ca-came around…and…and…it hurt…it h-hurt so much. I-I feel s-so dirty…filthy… t-they wouldn't stop…no matter h-how much I asked…"

"They raped you?"

Naruto looked down and nodded his head slightly. He didn't see the Uchiha's eyes narrow in slight anger.

"And you told no-one?"

Naruto looked up, feeling angry,

"Who was there to listen to me? In case you haven't noticed, I'm a fucking demon! A good for nothing! I'm useless! A whore! I don't deserve to live!" Tears were flowing again as he was unable to stop them as he continued on his little rant. He stopped all of a sudden, feeling drained. Damn, he must have lost a lot of blood. There was silence in the room, save for the soft sobs coming from the blonde.

Itachi let go of the blonde's wrists, staring down at the bloody teen. He then reached out, his hands hovering over one of the many deep wounds the blonde had inflicted onto himself. His hands glowed with the green healing chakra and watched as the wound healed. He ignored the wide blue eyes, filled with shock at his actions, as he continued to heal the cuts and gashed over the teen's body. When he was done, he looked Naruto straight in the eyes and almost flinched at the emotions evident in them. Fear, severe pain, loneliness and worse of all, self loathing.

He gave a sigh and reached into his pouch, drawing out a blood replenishment pill. He made the blonde take it and the two sat there in comfortable silence. Then the blonde asked,

"You're here for the Kyuubi aren't you?"

"Yes," Itachi couldn't lie to the blonde.

"Ah… I'll go with you. I won't escape."

Itachi narrowed his eyes,

"Why do you say that?"

Naruto looked down at the floor again and said,

"This place…I hate it. All I've known from this place is pain. No-one really cares about me. No-one noticed my pain…"

"That's because you have the perfect mask."

Naruto looked up, slightly surprised. Itachi offered a small smile and said,

"To me it was easy to spot…I could see all the signs that you were hiding something, but I had no idea that it was something like this."

There was silence for a little bit and then Naruto said,

"Thanks, Itachi."

Itachi stood up and said,

"We should go soon. Night is falling."

Naruto looked up and then nodded, standing as well. The blonde went over to the chest of drawers and drew out some dark clothes. He put them on the side and then sat on the bed, scratching hard at his scalp, feeling a bit nervous.

A shadow fell on him and he looked up at Itachi, blinking slightly. There was something in Itachi's eyes which he couldn't tell, and he was pretty good at reading people. The Uchiha knelt in front of him and the blonde watched with dull blue eyes. They stayed that way for a while, just staring into each others faces.

Naruto then blinked when Itachi suddenly leaned forward and captured his lips in a kiss. The blonde stiffened in shock and allowed the taller teen to push him onto the bed. He felt Itachi's tongue probe gently at his own lips and he opened his mouth, wanting to ask the other male what the hell he was doing. As soon as he did, Itachi took that chance and slipped his tongue into the blonde's mouth. Naruto was shocked. It felt so…nice and comforting. He moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around the others neck, deepening the kiss as the older males tongue mapped out his mouth, making Naruto shiver in pleasure. Itachi pulled away to look at the flushed, panting blonde. It was only then that he noticed their position. Itachi was lying on top of him while the blonde's legs were spread slightly so that the Uchiha was laid in between them comfortable. He panicked. The Uchiha just placed a gentle hand on the teen's lips, whispering in his ear.

"Shh, I won't hurt you. I'm not them. Naruto-kun calm down."

Naruto couldn't. His eyes were wide and his breathing was laboured with fear, his body shaking as his hands tried to push the older male off him, but to no avail. He felt a hand stroking his hair in a reassuring manner and he braved to look Itachi in the eyes. He saw no malice and no animalistic lust like the last times. But there was something there which he couldn't place. Understanding perhaps?

That in itself made him relax his body and his hands stilled, though he still felt a little scared. He felt the hand on his lips being removed and Itachi's lips replaced it, kissing him passionately. Naruto moaned into it. He had never felt anything like this before. Sure, he had kissed Sasuke once, but that was accidental. He liked the feeling of their tongues rubbing against each other in an intricate dance. It made him shiver in pleasure.

Itachi pulled away and ran his tongue along the blonde's jaw. Naruto gave a small moan. No one had been this intimate with him before. It felt nice, and made him feel warm. The weight of the Uchiha on him was comforting in a way. He knew, somehow, that Itachi didn't want to hurt him like those men did.

He let out a whimper as the older male licked the shell of his ear before taking the lobe into his mouth, sucking on it gently. Without realising it, his hands were on the cloak of the older male, unbuttoning it and pushing it off his taller frame. He felt Itachi trail kisses down his neck and paused when he reached the junction where the neck and the shoulder met. He bit down and sucked on the wound, leaving a bright red hickey. Naruto gasped in shock at the unexpected action. Itachi then moved his attention to the blonde's nipples, taking one into his mouth and sucking on it.

The blonde moaned and arched his back, pressing their bodies together. He shivered when he heard Itachi chuckle.

The blonde moaned again when Itachi's hands roamed his torso, his fingers ghosting over the tan skin, barely touching it, yet making the blonde moan and arch into the touch. Itachi continued his track downwards, leaving a trail of hickeys as he went, his hands continuing to explore the smaller body underneath him. The blonde's breath hitched as the Uchiha's lips brushed the skin just above his boxers.

He then whimpered when Itachi massaged his semi erect member through the material of the boxers, buckling his hips for more friction. In a slow, teasing manner, Itachi removed the boxers, leaving the blonde naked on the bed. Naruto looked at the Uchiha nervously, but the pale man looked at him with calm eyes.

Naruto then cried out in shock when a tongue ran up his member before taking in the head, the tongue running over the slit. He moaned loudly as Itachi swallowed more of his throbbing member, making the blonde squirm. Naruto couldn't breathe at the white hot pleasure pulsing through his body, making him unable to think of anything but that skilful tongue on his aching member. He felt his body tightening as pressure built up in his abdomen, signalling his imminent release. He arched his back, moaning uncontrollably.

"I-I-Itac-hi!" He moaned, his body giving a small jerk as he came into the Uchiha's mouth. Naruto lay on the bed, panting to fill his starved lungs, feeling tired, yet oddly satisfied. He then felt kisses and licks being placed on his stomach and he looked down with hazy eyes into the blood red eyes of Itachi, who was watching him, a question in them.

Naruto bit his lip. He knew what the question was, but he was scared. But…Itachi had just given him mind blowing pleasure, and he wanted to repay that. The blonde slowly sat up as the Uchiha straightened slightly, their eyes locked together.

Instead of answering with words, Naruto gripped the Uchiha's top with his hands and brought their lips together in a passionate kiss. Naruto allowed the older male to dominate the kiss as his hands were busy removing the top from Itachi's lean frame, leaving his topless. Naruto eyes the pale chest, a slight blush on his whiskered cheeks.

He opened his mouth to say something, but Itachi crashed his lips to the blonde's, making Naruto moan into it. The younger teen fumbled with the zipper on Itachi's trousers as the pale man pushed him down on the bed again.

Naruto managed to get the trousers off along with the boxers. He blushed brightly when he saw the Uchiha's large member. He looked back into the eyes of the man on top of him, flinching slightly when he caught a hint of lust in them. He then felt soothing kisses on his neck and relaxed again. He blinked in confusion when he felt three fingers placed to his lips,

"Suck, it would hurt less if I prepared you." Itachi said in a low, slightly husky voice, making Naruto shiver slightly. He obeyed the Uchiha and took the fingers into his mouth, coating them in his saliva. After a few moments of this, they were pulled from his mouth, causing him to pout slightly.

Itachi's lips met his again, forcing his tongue into Naruto's mouth to taste him again. Naruto didn't mind. He liked Itachi's kisses. They made him feel good and warm. He then squeaked when he felt one of those saliva coated fingers gently push inside of him. It didn't hurt, but it felt really weird. Another finger pushed inside of him and he winced as he felt slight pain. The fingers made scissoring movements inside him, stretching his entrance. It was slightly painful. He then let out a gasp when he felt pleasure shoot up his spine, leaving a slight tingling sensation. He moaned when it happened again, his hands holding tightly onto Itachi's shoulders. As those fingers rubbed against the bundle of nerves, the Uchiha's free hand stroked his member to full attention, so he was unaware when the third finger entered him.

He was, however, aware of when Itachi removed his fingers. Naruto groaned in disappointment at the loss of contact.

Itachi kissed the blonde again as he grabbed tan legs and lifted them slightly as he positioned himself at the blonde's entrance. He pushed in slightly, causing the blonde to wince slightly. Naruto groaned slightly as Itachi slowly penetrated him. He was much larger then the fingers. It was painful, but there was a hint of pleasure, and it wasn't a tearing pain unlike the other times.

When the Uchiha was fully sheathed, he paused, allowing Naruto time to adjust to the sensations. When he was sure that the little blonde was, he slowly became to thrust in and out, the blood helping the action. In little time, he found Naruto's prostate, aiming his thrusts onto that spot, the blonde moaning every time it was hit.

Naruto had never felt anything like this. He never knew that doing _this_ could be so pleasurable. He knew that Itachi didn't love him, and he didn't love the Uchiha. It was more like…as if Itachi wanted to show him what it really was like before his life ended. Naruto wanted to thank him for that. Itachi was the first one to see through him. Damn those Sharingan eyes. He couldn't really think coherently at the moment, not with Itachi inside of him, giving him extreme pleasure at each deep thrust. He wanted to ask 'why are you doing this' but all that came from his lips where pleads for the man to go faster and harder. He didn't care that it was Itachi, because the man was the first one to truly see him. If the man had not gone rogue, maybe he would have fallen in love, but for now, all he was aware of were the new sensations that left him screaming in pleasure.

He moaned loudly again when Itachi's hand went to his straining member and pumped it along with his thrusts. Oh god, he couldn't take muck more of this!

With a low cry, he threw his head back and came hard onto their stomachs, his inner walls clamping tightly around the member inside him. He heard Itachi give a low groan as he spilt his seed into the blonde, filling him completely.

The two stayed there for a moment until Itachi got off the blonde. Naruto closed his eyes as he heard the Uchiha shuffle around the room a bit. He then opened them again when he felt Itachi dressing him. When that was done, Itachi looked him in the eyes and said,

"Time to go."

Naruto nodded and then, just as Itachi was about to move off, he whispered in a tired voice,

"Thanks Itachi…"

"Hn…"

--------------------xx--------------------

Sasuke scowled deeply. Where the fuck was the dobe? It was almost time that Kakashi appeared as well. Naruto was never this late, and he had been released from hospital as he was at full health. Even though Sasuke never really paid attention to the small blonde, he was surprised when he saw how thin he was. Did the baka never eat?

Beside him, Sakura gave an irritated sigh,

"Where is that idiot?" She asked, her voice indicating that she didn't really care.

"Hn…" Sasuke 'hn-ed' (lol)

"Yo! Sorry am late I…Where's Naruto? He's out of hospital so where is he?" Kakashi asked, a frown on his face. Sasuke gave a shrug and Sakura emitted a small growl,

"That idiot is probably sleeping since he's been in the hospital for the past month or so.

Kakashi's frown deepened,

"Hm…let's go and wake him up then." He said before walking off in the direction of the blonde's apartment. The other two reluctantly followed.

When they reached there, Kakashi easily picked the lock and walked inside. Sasuke froze when the scent of blood reached his nose. Kakashi warily pulled out a kunai and went further into the apartment, his stance tense. When they detected nothing, Sasuke walked towards the bedroom, frowning when the scent of blood was strongest here…along with another, unfamiliar scent.

He looked down at the floor next to the bed and his eyes widened and then narrowed. There was a large blood stain with a blooded kunai lying in the middle of it. But the strange thing was is that the shape of the stain suggested that the injured person had stayed still. There were also no other stains in the room like the walls to suggest any hint of s struggle…what had happened here?

"Oh my god!" He heard Sakura say softly behind him. Sasuke ignored her and Kakashi, who had come into the room, staring at the blood stain, and went over to the bed. He frowned when the unfamiliar scent to him became slightly stronger. It was then that he noticed something on the bed. He stared at it. It was a folded piece of paper with the word 'Sasuke' written in neat curvy letters. Curious, he picked it up and opened it. It was a letter…to him. Did Naruto write this?

_Foolish otouto_ 'Definitely not Naruto…' he thought. He knew only one person who called him that…Itachi…

_If you are wondering where Naruto-kun is, he is with me. He came willingly. I am ashamed of you otouto, and the village…you really are fools. You never noticed. Never noticed the pain that Naruto-kun went through everyday. You claim to have the sharingan and are able to see anything…but you see nothing. You are blind._

_Would you like to know that I never held that kunai when it cut his flesh? No…Naruto cut his own flesh. It was the only way he could feel human, and not the demon you village label him as._

_Do you know anything of Naruto-kun's past? Do you know anything about the real Naruto? No one does… not even me, but I have seen a glimpse, but that was enough for Naruto-kun to accept me. _

_Don't bother coming after him, by the time you have received this letter, the extraction process would have begun. Naruto-kun will be dead within a few days, so don't bother. Not that the village would miss him; and neither would you. _

_Until next time, otouto, goodbye from me and Naruto-kun…_

Sasuke stared at the letter in his hands. What did Itachi mean? Of course he knew Naruto! And why would Itachi even suggest that Naruto cut his own flesh. And what did Itachi mean by Naruto accepting him? It was confusing for the raven haired male.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi asked as he stepped forward. He then stopped, sniffing at the air, a confused, yet shocked, expression coming to face. Sasuke noticed this and asked,

"What is it?"

"I smell…sex…"

Sasuke's eyes widened. The only person in this apartment was Naruto…and the previous night…Itachi…oh dear god!

"Fuck!" Was all that came from his lips. That was what Itachi must have meant when he said that Naruto 'accepted him'. Why would Naruto do that! How could Naruto _let_ it happen? And with a man that was going to kill him!

"What is it?" Sakura asked, a frown on her face. Sasuke said nothing as he stared at the letter, the words almost taunting him. He scrunched the piece up tightly in his hand, the tomoe of his sharingan spinning violently.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked, watching the dark haired teen closely. Sasuke turned to glare at the man before hissing,

"Itachi took Naruto!"

Their eyes widened and Kakashi asked,

"When?"

"Last night…"

Kakashi looked a little confused,

"Who I Naruto's lover?"

Sasuke gave him a 'who do you think' look. Kakashi looked slightly disgusted, but pushed that aside by saying,

"We should go to Hokage-sama, now, before we are too late."

They already were.

--------------------xx--------------------

O.O omg…that was long! XD

Ah well, at least it's finished! Lol. Review and tell me what you think!


End file.
